I'd Lie
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: If you asked Annabeth if she loved Percy, she'd lie. Her journey to getting the boy of her dreams. Rated T because my stories are aimed at the teen level.


**Just a short oneshot songfic. Just to take a break, I'm so stressed from school. There's this one **** head who bullies me cause I'm bad at sports :(( I hate him. Okay, check it out! Song: I'd Lie - Taylor Swift. These are Annabeth's POV, with her different memories with Percy that correspond to the song lyrics. They are random memories from Annabeth (that I made up). I changed some lyrics to match Percy(: Kbyes, review, fav, enjoy! **

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
><em>Has ever looked this good to me<em>  
><em>He tells me about his night<em>  
><em>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" Percy sits down next to me on the pier. "Hey, I gotta tell you this awesome thing that happened earlier when I was..."

He tells me about his night, but right now I'm hypnotized by looking in his eyes, counting the colors in them - sea green but sometimes with a flash of cerulean blue, but at other times there are slight marks of a soft warm hazel.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
><em>As he runs his fingers through his hair<em>  
><em>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong<em>

"Hey, Percy! Are you going to our party later?" Some Aphrodite girls are giggling and winking at him.

"Uh, maybe." He smiles politely.

"Okay, hope to see you there!" They smile and flirt, and I detest it.

After they walk away, he lets out a breath.

"Geez. I swear, I'll never fall in love." He talks to himself, not noticing me behind him. At the same time he runs his fingers through his hair. "Girls are such a hassle sometimes."

I feel like my heart has broken. He turns and his expression is mortified. "Uh...Annabeth...um did you hear what I just said? Cause I was kidding. Joking, really. Uh...okay, bye!" He runs off. Sometimes I love and hate Percy so so much.

_I could tell you his favorite color's blue_  
><em>He loves to go swim, born on the eighteenth<em>  
><em>His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

I sit down at the Athena table, and glance over at the Poseidon table. Percy is laughing at something Tyson just said. Gods, can't he see that I love him so much? I know so much. His favorite color's blue. He loves swimming. He was born August 18th. His mother is beautiful. His eyes are sea green, just like his father's.

"Hey, Annabeth, why are you staring at Percy?" Malcolm mischievously grins. "Ooh, someone has a crush!"

I blushed. "Shut up Malcolm! I don't have a crush on Percy!"

If you asked me if I loved Percy, I'd lie.

_He looks around the room_  
><em>Innocently overlooks the truth<em>  
><em>Shouldn't a light go on?<em>  
><em>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

Percy stands up after he finishes his dinner. He quickly scans the room and spots me. He grins at me and waves. "Capture the flag later?"

"Yeah," I say back weakly. He is such a Seaweed Brain - his mind just doesn't notice that I know him so well, that I need him. Gods, he could be dense.

_He sees everything black and white_  
><em>Never let nobody see him cry<em>  
><em>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<em>

"Charlie? Where's Charlie?" Silena rushes out. "No. No." She starts to cry, and Clarisse wraps an arm around her and pulls her off.

"Come on girl, I'll get you some hot chocolate." Clarisse leaves with Silena.

"Percy!" I shout. I run up to him and hug him.

"What happened, Percy?" Chiron inquires.

Percy explains the whole story, and when he reaches the part about Beckendorf, he starts to tear up, I can tell. But he holds it back, and says, "Wait. Gotta hit the restroom real quick."

He jogs off, and when he comes back his eyes seem red-rimmed. Neither Chiron nor I mention it, though it is painfully obvious. Percy. Always the tough guy, the hero. He doesn't let down his shield, and never lets anyone see him cry. He thinks it is a sign of weakness. He finishes the story, and I say, "I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain." I turn away and wipe a tear away. I don't ever let anyone see me wishing that Percy was mine.

_I could tell you his favorite color's blue_  
><em>He loves to go swim, born on the eighteenth<em>  
><em>His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

I sit down on my bed. I look out the window, and see Percy sword-fighting with Clarisse. Those two are always at it. I sigh and think about him. His favorite color's blue. He loves swimming. He was born on the 18th. His mother is beautiful and his eyes are sea green, just like Poseidon's. If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.

_He stands there then walks away_  
><em>My God, if I could only say<em>  
><em>I'm holding every breath for you<em>

After defeating Clarisse, he stands there with triumph.

Clarisse scowls. "I'll get you Prissy." She lumbers off.

He turns toward the window, and I suck in my breath - I swear he is looking at me, but then he just walks away.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
><em>I think he can see through everything but my heart<em>  
><em>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"<em>  
><em>So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle<em>

"Come on Percy! Truth or dare?" I laugh.

"Fine, fine. I pick truth." He puts his hands in the air, surrendering.

I grin evilly, relishing my power over him. "Tell me a secret you haven't told anyone before."

He rolls his eyes. "I can play the guitar."

I sigh. "Really? That's it? And why wouldn't you tell anyone that?"

"Cause. I just think it's kinda lame." He shrugs. "What's your secret? You have a secret crush on me?" He smirks. Oh my gods. How spot on he is, but yet he can't actually see that I love him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wake up and head to the bathroom. I splash my face with water and go grab my make up kit. I apply the make up subtlety - some eyeliner here, some mascara, a little gloss, nothing much. And I walk to my bed and pray for the best miracle - that someday Percy would be mine.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
><em>He loves to argue, oh and it kills me<em>  
><em>His mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you asked me if I love him<em>  
><em>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

I see Percy sitting at a bench, looking out at the sparkling light blue lake, probably in deep thought about the recent war.

"Hey." I slid next to him on the bench. "Happy birthday."I was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

Percy stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18," I said. "Your birthday, right?"

"Make a wish," I said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. " Percy said. "With extra blue cement."

I laughed.

We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. We watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noises in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," I said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy noticed.

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-uh."

I raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake off Percy's hands. He started talking. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?

"Up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought - I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. and I was thinking..." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" I asked, my voice soft.  
>He looked over and saw that I was trying not to smile.<p>

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then I laughed for real, and I put my hands around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When I kissed him, I had the feeling that my heart was bursting.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connir Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. I was laughing, and Percy couldn't help laughing too, even though his face was completely red.  
>We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us into the water.<p>

Afterward, Percy had the last laugh. He made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey - he's the son of the sea god, and when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
